It's Not right
by PrincessCaseyRose
Summary: Jeff is hiding certian feelings for his older brother. how could he ever tell him how he feels when he knows those feelings could get everything they worked for taken from them? Hardycest. Don't like? Don't read.


Its not Right.

I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers seen in my stories. This is purely made up, for the love of Hardycest. If you do no like it then kind push the back button now. This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in certain chapters.  
Chapter 1

They always said that it wasn't right the feelings I have always had for my brother. Then again, when have I ever really cared about what anyone thought about what I did? For as long as I could remember I've loved my brother Matt Hardy, but he doesn't know cause its not right to love your brother the way I do. How do I love him? Well, put it like this, most people would believe the way I love my brother would send me straight to hell, but I don't care. Sure I can act like I just love him as a brother, but every time he touches me I get all excited and flustered and he has no idea why. I want to tell him how I feel, but how would he react? Would he push me away and tell me to never come near him again? I don't think I could handle that, so for now I'll keep my love for him a secret and maybe tell him on my death bed how I feel. Right now I have to keep my mind on the show, and the match we're going to. "okay Jeff, don't do anything crazy out there got it?" Matt said as I follow him towards the curtain that would lead us to the ring. I roll my eye's and said, "Matt when have I even done anything crazy?" He looked at me and just as he about to list the crazy things I've done our music starts and I say, "Hold that though dearest brother o' mine. We got a match to get to." He rolls his eye's at me but smiles and we go out to the screams of thousands of our fans. It rocks to be back home and do a show. (After the match)  
Well, needless to say I ticked Matt off by doing a 'crazy stunt' again. "Jeff I told you not to do anything crazy, you could of hurt yourself." He said softly with a sigh as I just laugh and say, "Oh come on Matt. I'll be fine nothing can keep me down that long if I was to get hurt." Matt just shakes his head and looks at me with a smirk. I adore that smirk, hell I adore just about everything about Matt. I just wish I could tell him what I really want from him. But he's never shown me anything but brotherly love and thats it. We head to the locker rooms, but we split ways as he went to go hang out with his friends and I went to shower. I sigh again as I walk into the shower room. I see two other bags in there, but don't mind them to much as I pull off my arm wraps then my shirt. Then from behind me I hear, ⌠Alone again Jeff?■ I glanced behind me and see Shawn about to undress as well. I nod and say, ⌠Yep, I was gonna take a shower, then maybe go back to the hotel. Then try to sleep.■ He nodded and said, ⌠okay.. Or maybe you can join me, Hunter and Cena at the club for a while?■ I glanced at him a moment then said, ⌠Sure.. I probably wouldn't get much sleep anyway.■ He smiled and nodded. ⌠Alright, you'll have plenty of fun.■ He said as we walked to the showers to clean off.  
(Much later that night after clubbing with Shawn)  
Jeff stumbled into the room he shared with Matt giggling like a fool. He had a little to much to drink, but in his current state thought he was just fine. He closed the door a bit louder then he meant to and bringing a finger to his lips said, ⌠SHHHH!■ He giggled softly and kicked off his shoes as he stumbled to a bed, not seeing it was Matt's bed. He pulled off his shirt and then climbed into the bed crawling under the covers. Only then did he see Matt and smiled softly to himself, Matt always slept in his lucky red boxers. Jeff looked at his bothers boxer covered butt a moment longer before he reached out and poked at it, making Matt moan in his sleep.. ⌠Five more minutes ma..■ Jeff giggled again and moved closer, the alcohol making him braver. He then gently pressed his semi erect member agents Matt's ass and giggled as Matt mumbled something about ice cream and kittens. Jeff felt even braver now and reached around his brother to run his hand along his chest. Jeff moaned softly as his member became rock hard from rubbing agents the source of it's arousal. He then started to move his hand down to the others stomach and started to push harder agents his brothers rear. His pants and boxers were feeling really tight and he wanted them off so badly. He pulled away just long enough to remove his pants, leaving his boxer as his hardness had some room to move now. He then moved to his brother and just as he was about to press agents Matt's ass again Matt yawned and said, ⌠Jeff? Did you just get in?■ Jeff nodded and giggled, ⌠Yeah..■ he said softly and then pressed agents his brothers ass. Matt gasped and turned to looked at his brother. ⌠Jeff what the hell?■ Jeff just smiled at his brothers question and said, ⌠What? I just wanted to cuddle..■ Matt shook his head and said, ⌠What I felt was not just a want to cuddle.. have you been drinking?■ Jeff giggled again and said, ⌠Maybe..■ He then cuddled up to his brother and said, ⌠Please.. cuddle with me..■ Matt looked into his brothers cloudy green eye's and sighed. ⌠okay.. just don't do anything weird again okay?■ Jeff nodded and said, ⌠K' I'll be good, scouts honor.■ he then cuddled up to his brother and quickly kissed Matt's cheek. He then rested his head on Matt's shoulder and was soon soundly sleeping. Matt looked at his brother and sighed, if the other had been sober he would of taken advantage of his brothers hard-on, but now wasn't the time. Dammit, why did he have to feel like this towards Jeff? It wasn't right, it was forbidden and he didn't want his brother to get hurt because of Matt's lust for his younger brother. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He had to keep his lust in check or Jeff would hate him for the rest of their lives.

The next morning Jeff woke with a groan. His head was killing him, damn he never should have had taken Hunter up on that 'I can drink more shots of Jack' bet. He slowly got out of the bed, not noticing it was Matt's bed and quietly made it towards the bathroom. ⌠About time you woke up Jeff.■ Matt said from the kitchen Table of their hotel room. ⌠Not so loud..■ Jeff moaned holding his hands to his head as he made it to the bathroom in time. He closed the door, lifted the toilet seat and did his business with a sigh. ⌠Jeff, where were you last night?■ Matt asked from the other side of the door. ⌠I was at a club with Shawn, Hunter and John Cena. Sorry if I woke you.■ Jeff replied as he flushed and cleaned his hands. 'I didn't mind that wake up.' Matt thought and sighed, ⌠Its okay.. just come back earlier okay?■ Jeff nodded as he left the bathroom and said, ⌠Okay dearest brother o' mine.■ He then poured himself some coffee and took a sip. It really was the only thing that got his head ache to go away in the morning. ⌠When your ready, get dressed we have to get to the airport in about three hours.■ Jeff just nods and said, ⌠okay.. I will be ready soon.■ He downs his coffee and then goes tot he room they shared and started to change into his street cloths. Once he was done Matt changed and they were ready to go. ⌠Hey Jeff, next time give me a heads up if your going to be drinking.■ Jeff blinked and looked at his older brother and asked, ⌠Why?■ Matt smirked and said, ⌠Oh no reason.. other then I woke up to you dry humping me.■ Jeff paled and said, ⌠Oh.. well no more drinking with Shawn for a while.■ He then hurried to the taxi that was waiting for them and then were off to the airport. 'I wounder if Matt just made that up?' Jeff thought as he kept quiet on the ride to the airport. 


End file.
